beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Évariste Galois
sui mention, prison.]] |Wikipedia:/fr/Évariste Galois> :"Évariste Galois est un mathématicien français, né le 25 octobre 1811 à Bourg-Égalité (aujourd’hui Bourg-la-Reine) et mort le 31 mai 1832 à Paris. On a donné son nom à une branche des mathématiques dont il a posé les prémices, la théorie de Galois. Il est un précurseur dans la notion de groupe et un des premiers à mettre en évidence la correspondance entre symétries et invariants1. Sa « théorie de l'ambiguïté » est toujours féconde au xxie siècle2,3. Elle a ainsi permis, par exemple, à Felix Klein d'élaborer en 1877 la théorie des revêtements puis à Alexandre Grothendieck, en 1960, de fusionner théorie de Galois et théorie des revêtements4. :Mort à la suite d'un duel galant à l'âge de vingt ans, il laisse un manuscrit élaboré trois ans plus tôt, dans lequel il établit qu'une équation algébrique est résoluble par radicaux si et seulement si le groupe de permutations de ses racines a une certaine structure, qu'on appellera plus tard résolublea. Ce Mémoire sur les conditions de résolubilité des équations par radicaux, publié par Joseph Liouville quatorze ans après sa mort, ainsi qu'un article Sur la théorie des nombres paru alors qu'il avait dix-neuf ans, ont été considérés par ses successeurs, en particulier Sophus Lie, comme le déclencheur du point de vue structural et méthodologique des mathématiques modernes. :Républicain radical, il s'engage dans une société secrète, la Société des amis du peuple, à la suite des Trois Glorieuses. Ses démêlés avec les autorités, tant scientifiques que politiques, les zones d'ombre entourant sa mort prématurée, contrastant avec l'importance désormais reconnue de ses travaux, ont contribué à en faire l'incarnation du génie romantique malheureux et d'une jeunesse prometteuse et mal-aimée." :(Evariste Galois is a French mathematician , born onOctober 25, 1811at Bourg-Égalité (now Bourg-la-Reine ) and died onMay 31, 1832in Paris . His name has been given to a branch of mathematics, of which he posited the beginnings, the theory of Galois . He is a precursor in the notion of group and one of the first to highlight the correspondence between symmetries and invariants 1 . His "theory of ambiguity" is always fruitful to xxi th century 2 , 3 . It allowed, for example, Felix Klein to elaborate in 1877 the theory of coatings then to Alexander Grothendieck , in 1960, to merge theory of Galoisand coating theory 4 . :Died after a gallant duel at the age of twenty, he leaves a manuscript elaborated three years earlier, in which he establishes that an algebraic equation is solvable by radicals if and only if the group of permutations of his roots has a certain structure, which we will call later solvable a . This memoir on the conditions of resolubility of the equations by radicals , published by Joseph Liouville fourteen years after his death, as well as an article On the theory of numbers published when he was nineteen years old, were considered by his successors, especially Sophus Lie, as the trigger from the structural and methodological point of view of modern mathematics . :Radical Republican , he engages in a secret society, the Society of Friends of the People , following the Three Glorious. His struggles with the authorities, both scientific and political, the gray areas surrounding his untimely death, contrasting with the now recognized importance of his work, have helped to make him the embodiment of the unhappy romantic genius and a promising youth. and unloved.) :"En fin de « lettre à N. L… et à V. D… », il porte une épitaphe qui résume son destin personnel tout autant que celui de ses manuscrits : :« Nitens lux, horrenda procella, tenebris aeternis involuta. » :— Brillant éclat, dans l'effroi de la tempête, enveloppé à jamais de ténèbres *Funérailles (2 juin 1832) :Les funérailles d'Évariste Galois sont célébrées le samedi 2 juin 1832 au cimetière du Montparnasse. Son cercueil, porté à bras d’homme par ses amis, est déposé dans la fosse commune du cimetière. Si aucun membre de sa famille n'est présent, et bien qu'éclipsées par la mort du général Lamarque survenu la veille, ces funérailles donnent lieu à un cortège de deux à trois mille personnes, sympathisants de la Société des amis du peuple et délégués des étudiants77. Elles se déroulent sous la haute surveillance de la police, car le préfet de police redoute une émeute, qui n'éclate que trois jours plus tard, à la suite des funérailles du général Lamarque." :(At the end of "letter to N. L ... and V. D ... " , he wears an epitaph that summarizes his personal destiny as well as that of his manuscripts: :" Nitens lux, horrenda procella, tenebris aeternis involuta. " :- Brilliant brilliance, in the terror of the storm, forever shrouded in darkness *Funeral (June 2, 1832) :The funeral of Évariste Galois is celebrated on Saturday June 2, 1832 at the Montparnasse Cemetery . His coffin, carried by his friends, is deposited in the mass grave of thecemetery . If no member of his family is present, and although eclipsed by the death of General Lamarque the day before, these funerals give rise to a procession of two to three thousand people, sympathizers of the Society of the friends of the people and delegates students 77 . They are held under the strict supervision of the police, because the police chief fears a riot, which breaks out only three days later, following the funeral of General Lamarque.) Anglicized sources |Wikipedia:/en/Évariste Galois> :"Évariste Galois (/ɡælˈwɑː/;1 French: ɡalwa; 25 October 1811 – 31 May 1832) was a French mathematician and political activist. While still in his teens, he was able to determine a necessary and sufficient condition for a polynomial to be solvable by radicals, thereby solving a problem standing for 350 years. His work laid the foundations for Galois theory and group theory,2 two major branches of abstract algebra, and the subfield of Galois connections. He died at age 20 from wounds suffered in a duel." Born 25 October 1811 :Bourg-la-Reine, French Empire Died 31 May 1832 (aged 20) :Paris, Kingdom of France Évariste Galois :Évariste Galois (French: ɡalwa; 25 October 1811 – 31 May 1832) was a French mathematician and political activist. While still in his teens, he was able to determine a necessary and sufficient condition for a polynomial to be solvable by radicals, thereby solving a problem standing for 350 years. His work laid the foundations for Galois theory and group theory, two major branches of abstract algebra, and the subfield of Galois connections. He died at age 20 from wounds suffered in a duel." :Battle for the Town Hall by Jean-Victor Schnetz. Galois, as a staunch republican, would have wanted to participate in the July Revolution of 1830 but was prevented by the director of the École Normale. Galois lived during a time of political turmoil in France. Charles X had succeeded Louis XVIII in 1824, but in 1827 his party suffered a major electoral setback and by 1830 the opposition liberal party became the majority. Charles, faced with political opposition from the chambers, staged a coup d'état, and issued his notorious July Ordinances, touching off the July Revolution8 which ended with Louis-Philippe becoming king. ... :Although his expulsion would have formally taken effect on 4 January 1831, Galois quit school immediately and joined the staunchly Republican artillery unit of the National Guard. :... Galois proposed a toast to King Louis Philippe with a dagger above his cup, which was interpreted as a threat against the king's life. He was arrested the following day but was acquitted on 15 June 1831 On the following Bastille Day (14 July 1831), Galois was at the head of a protest, wearing the uniform of the disbanded artillery, and came heavily armed with several pistols, a rifle, and a dagger." :"... Siméon Poisson asked him to submit his work on the theory of equations, which he did on 17 January 1831. Around 4 July 1831, Poisson declared Galois' work "incomprehensible", declaring that "Galois' argument is neither sufficiently clear nor sufficiently developed to allow us to judge its rigor"; however, the rejection report ends on an encouraging note: "We would then suggest that the author should publish the whole of his work in order to form a definitive opinion."... It is unsurprising, in the light of his character and situation at the time, that Galois reacted violently to the rejection letter, and decided to abandon publishing his papers through the Academy and instead publish them privately through his friend Auguste Chevalier. Apparently, however, Galois did not ignore Poisson's advice, as he began collecting all his mathematical manuscripts while still in prison, and continued polishing his ideas until his release on 29 April 1832,12 after which he was somehow talked into a duel.8 Galois' fatal duel took place on 30 May. :"The National Guard (French: Garde nationale) is a French military, gendarmerie, and police reserve force, active in its current form since 2016 but originally founded in 1789 after the French Revolution." Astrology Galois was born on October 25, 1811 at 1:00 AM in Bourg-la-Reine, France. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Scorpio sun (H3), Aquarius moon (H6) and Leo-rising (29°12', Anaretic Degree). Within his Pluto in Pisces (Rx) generation, Galois was born during the Eastern Year of the Goat (Metal) and with his lunar North Node in Virgo (H1). As a Scorpio sun born during the Year of the Goat, Galois is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Panda': :"In the animal kingdom, the famous giant panda is one of the most contradictory animals by nature. They are popular but loners, bears who don’t hibernate, carnivores that eat 99% bamboo, are territorial but don’t live in one place, are strong and potentially dangerous but shy away from confrontation. Humans born under the sign of the Panda share many similarities. Members of this sign tend to be popular but loners, want to go with flow but have to feel in charge of their own destiny, long to relax but are always working on projects, are ambitious yet uncertain, want to do things that help others yet are often self-focused, and have creative minds that are often focused on success and achievement. :Rather than see things as they are, Pandas see the world in terms of how it affects them personally. They have a desire to improve the world around them, but their approach to doing so is a bit different from others. Members of this sign believe that by being their best and improving their own lives they are doing what they can to improve their surroundings, which makes things better for everyone. Others may interpret this behavior as self-centered, but this is genuinely the best way for Pandas to operate." Mars in Capricorn (H5), Venus in Scorpio (H3, conjunct Pallas), Mercury in Libra (H3, conjunct Lilith), Ceres in Scorpio (H3, conjunct Sun, conjunct Pallas), Lilith in Libra (H2/H3), Chiron in Aquarius (H6, Rx). Jupiter in Cancer (H11), Saturn in Sagittarius (H4), Uranus in Scorpio (H3), Neptune in Sagittarius (H4). Numerology 25/10/1811 7 + 1 + 11 [= 19 [= 10 [= [[Life Path 1] http://astrology-numerology.com/num-lifepath.html#1 :"The Life Path 1 suggests that you entered this plane with skills allowing you to become a leader type rather easily. Your nature is charged with individualistic desires, a demand for independence, and the need for personal attainment. Many of our military generals, corporate leaders, and political leaders are men and women having the Life Path 1. When you display positive 1 traits your mind is capable of significant creative inspiration, and it possesses the enthusiasm and drive to accomplish a great deal. You are very good at getting the ball rolling; initiating new projects is your forte. You are at your best when confronted with obstacles and challenges, as you combat these with strength and daring." ---- np = 2221 [[Lp7] (last Lp6 was 望月 新一 (Mochizuki, Shinichi), last Lp7 was 2212序破急 (Jo-ha-kyū)) : }} Category:Mathematicians Category:Français (French) Category:France Category:1800's Category:Group Theory Category:Galois Theory Category:Activists Category:Sun in Scorpio Category:Sun in H3 Category:Moon in Aquarius Category:Moon in Aries H6 Category:Leo-rising Category:Anaretic Degree Category:Pluto in Pisces Category:Pluto Rx Category:Year of the Goat Category:Metal-Goat Category:NN in Virgo Category:NN in H1 Category:Scorpio-Goat Category:Scorpio-Aquarius Category:Leo+Scorpio Category:Leo/Aquarius Category:Life Path 1 Category:Scorpio-1 Category:Mars in Capricorn Category:Mars in H5 Category:Venus in Scorpio Category:Venus in H3 Category:Pallas-Venus Category:Mercury in Libra Category:Mercury in H3 Category:Lilith-Mercury Category:Ceres in Scorpio Category:Ceres in H3 Category:Ceres-Sun Category:Pallas-Ceres Category:Lilith in Libra Category:Lilith in H2 Category:Chiron in Aquarius Category:Chiron in H6 Category:Chiron Rx Category:Jupiter in Cancer Category:Jupiter in H11 Category:Saturn in Sagittarius Category:Saturn in H4 Category:Uranus in Scorpio Category:Uranus in H3 Category:Neptune in Sagittarius Category:Neptune in H4 Category:Savantism Category:Genius